Lollipop Fever
by Keicchi
Summary: Los chicos ganan unas vacaciones en una isla auspiciada por una marca de golosinas. Lo que no saben es que todo lo dulce comestible en ese hotel donde se alojan, es afrodisíaco. [todos x todos ewe] [lemon, lemon everywhere]
1. Chapter 1

_Rating:_ T y subirá a M en los siguientes capitulos .w.

_Pairings:_ todos los que pueda, posiblemente e_e (al principio del capitulo se avisara la/s pareja/s)

-x-

Todos escucharon llegar a Nagisa, _literalmente salido de la nada. _Usualmente hubiera hecho temblar a más de uno en su grupo de amigos, pero atrajo la atención con un sobre que agitaba en su mano. Era de papel rosado, pastel. Tenía una etiqueta redonda roja en el dorso.

"_¿Qué es eso?_" Makoto fue el primero en dejar relucir su curiosidad, todavía mientras estiraba hacía Haru una toalla para secar su cabello.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé- Ha llegado al correo esta mañana" Luego, como un ángel (caído), formó una enorme sonrisa. "¡Tiene todos nuestros nombres ahí!"

"¿Huh?"

Nagisa se acercó a Mako y Haru y extendió el sobre, mostrando. Efectivamente:

_Para :Nagisa Hazuki, Rei Ryuugazaki , Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana y Rin Matsuoka._

_De: Lollipop KC_

Nagisa tenía razón. Incluso el nombre de Rin estaba ahí... El castaño pestañeó, confundido. "¿_Lollipop...KC?_" repitió, con muy mala pronunciación.

El menor no pareció saber tampoco, por el brillo que sus ojos tenían, por seguro. "Nee, nee! Haru-chan!" Pinchó la mejilla del morocho con el sobre, pero el otro no pareció afectado. "¿Sabes que es?"

Esperaron pacientemente porque Haruka abriera su boca y... "¿No son esas golosinas?"

"¿Te refieres a... una marca de golosinas?" Haru asintió al ojiverde. "Hmmm, pero aún así, ¿Como _tienen nuestros nombres_?"

"¡AH!¡ No aguanto más!¡ Voy a abrirla!" chilló Nagi mientras empezaba a estrujar el papel entre sus dedos.

"N-No se supone que Rei y Rin también deberían estar aquí? Después de todo es su carta t-¡Nagisa!"

Antes de poder seguir hablando, ya el de orbes rosados había roto una esquina del sobre habilidosamente y empezó a explorar.

Por dentro, el tema no cambiaba mucho. El papel era un rosado un poco mas pálido, y tenia un fuerte aroma a_ lollipops de fresa. _Los tres miraron al papel en la mano del rubio, pero este pareció cambiar de idea al momento. "Toma, Mako-chan." dijo, con una curva en sus labios sonrosados.

Makoto frunció su boca mientras tomaba el papel y enfocaba su vista. " 'Felicitaciones'... dice... '_Lollipop KC _les escribe para comunicarles que han ganado el concurso sorpresa que se realizó en el país.' Umm, ¿concurso?" El castaño elevó su mirada a Nagi y luego a Haru. Ninguno de los dos parecía tener idea. O al ultimo, interesarle.

"¿Qué mas dice, Mako-chan? ¿Cual es el premio?"

"P-Premio, huuh-" Buscó con sus ojos. "Oh, aquí dice 'Tenemos el placer de regalarles un viaje por cinco días a la exclusiva y única isla de Lollipop, con todos los gastos y estadía pagos'... ¿Oh? 'Y ademas, de ganar una experiencia increíble, tendrán dotación de por vida de los productos de _Lollipop KC...'_ ¿qué significa eso?" Makoto suspiró. "No estoy seguro de querer golosinas durante el resto de mi vida. Ren y Ran podrían-"

"¡Suena genial ! ¡Ganamos unas vacaciones, Mako-chan!" Nagisa aplaudió, visiblemente emocionado por el asunto. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro tomó el papel de su mano y lo leyó también.

"Dice que es en compañía de un _adulto asignado por los organizadores_..." Haru pareció fruncir el ceño un poco. "¿No requiere una firma de nuestros padres?"

"¡No haría falta! Después de todo, serán las vacaciones de verano pronto, ¿verdad? " El rubiecito sacudió su cabeza y sus rizos se agitaron un poco. "¡Solo digamos que vamos a ir de campamento!"

Makoto, más allá de estar de acuerdo o no con la ultima parte, dijo: "Rei y Rin siquiera lo saben todavía-"

"¡No hay problema~ yo se los diré!"

El asunto fue que, dos semanas después, en el inicio de las vacaciones de verano, el grupo de cinco estaba viajando en el tren. Para el disgusto del más alto de todos, Nagisa nunca dijo _en realidad _a donde iban a Rin y Rei, pero era como que más o menos estaban acostumbrados a las improvisaciones del rubio.

"Bien, ¿y que es este lugar... a donde vamos?" El pelirrojo soltó un bostezo y fijó su mirada en el paisaje de la ventana. "Haciéndonos empacar de repente, espero que sea al océano donde vamos y no al estúpido campamento como el de la otra vez- _las picaduras de mosquitos me duraron siglos, ugh._"

Nagi infló sus mejillas. "Nop. Es un lugar mejor." Haru y Mako casi percibieron el "_supongo"_ queriendo salir de sus labios, pero en cambio, solo siguió sonriendo.

El peliazul no parecía muy convencido tampoco. "Debido a los pocos datos que me has dado, apenas pude ajustar la mitad de mi equipaje, así que me temo no estaré en condiciones optimas para distintos tipos de clim-"

"Callate, Rei." Sentenció Rin.

Él apenas se mostró _un poco_ ofendido. Se ajustó sus lentes con una mano. "¿Podríamos por favor, saber _a donde estamos yendo_, Nagisa-kun?"

Él pareció dudar por eternos segundos (como si su falta de información fuera la cosa mas entretenida que tenia durante el viaje) pero accedió con su cabeza antes de buscar en su bolso algo.

"¿Esto es...?" Rei curioseó y estiró su mano para tomar el sobre de la mano de Nagisa, pero Rin fue más rápido.

Él escaneó con sus ojos el papel, inexpresivo. Luego arqueó una ceja. "¿Estamos yendo a este lugar del que siquiera sabemos algo? ¿Y sin autorización?"

"Hmm." asintió el de ojos rosados y sonrió como si fuera un niño de dos años y medio. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Un momento de silencio pasó, y luego Rin chasqueó su lengua. "¿...Supongo que no? Después de todo es un premio."

Rei suspiró juntó a Makoto, Nagisa sonrió aún más brillante y Haru... siguió comiendo el pan que llevaba en su mano _desde hace horas._

"¿Podré nadar?" dijo débilmente, suficiente para que Makoto lo escuchara (aunque seguro que Haru estaba mas bien hablando con si mismo, como algunas veces se le escapaba).

Él soltó una risita. "Espero que si."

Al bajar del tren, Nagisa como un guía turístico, llevó a todos al puerto. Antes de que algunos de ellos pudiera preguntar (porque les tomaba mas tiempo recuperar el aire por andar llevando sus pesadas valijas hasta el maldito puerto), divisaron a alguien agitando su mano con un cartel que _no olvidarían jamas en su vida_.

Era un póster de color rosa chillón, intenso. Y en el medio tenía el dibujo de dos cerezas unidas, rojas y brillantes que podrían ser fácilmente confundidas como manzanas. Debajo, posaban las letras _KC._

Se acercaron. Era un hombre con camisa hawaiana que tenia el cartel, y lo bajó con una sonrisa al verlos llegar.

"¡Hola! ¡Ustedes han de ser los afortunados ganadores! ¡Soy Michel, y voy a llevarlos a la isla!" El hombre sonaba como esos que graban un comercial mientras les daba esa sonrisa, y Rin fue el único que tuvo escalofríos.

Tal vez, después de todo,_ no era una buena idea._

El tipo Michel continuó hablando, más bien con Nagisa, Makoto y Rei que eran los que mas preguntas le hacían cuando subieron al yate. Tal como lo prometió, el viaje no fue muy largo, y rápidamente divisaron, en el medio del cuerpo celeste, un horizonte amarillo, verde y _rosado_.

Con el anclaje del barco, todos se dispusieron a bajar sus cosas. Y así como llegó, los cinco no pudieron evitar sentir un poco de inquietud al ver el hombre encender el motor de nuevo y despedirlos enérgicamente con su mano, prometiendo volver a verlos el ultimo día.

La arena era pálida, blanca, y se veía muy bien contrastada con la vegetación, abundante, hermosa. El cielo estaba despejado, de un hermoso color celeste, y el mar, calmo, divino, movía el viento, que era una brisa dulce en sus rostros y cuerpos.

_Era un día esplendido._

No tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que no sabían a donde dirigirse, pero Haru vio a unos metros de ellos una pequeña bandera rosada. Había una flecha roja señalando a la derecha y se leía "hotel"

"Entonces tenemos que ir por ahí." concluyó el rubio, más animado que el grupo entero. Rin intentó fingir desinterés, pero no le duró mucho. A los tres minutos ya estaba hablando y planeando una competencia con Haru quien, no pareció querer negarse.

Makoto fue el primero en divisar, entre palmeras, la entrada de un lugar.

Era literalmente el paraíso. Era un edificio grande, del color de la pura arena y con enormes ventanales del color del cielo. Cada detalle de mármol en el frente, y los colores pasteles decorándolo, le daban un aspecto _dulce_.

"¡WOW, incluso HAY una piscina aquí!" chilló Nagisa señalando a un costado del hotel. Makoto pensó que más bien parecía un jacuzzi gigante, pero no lo mencionó.

Bien, ellos habían ido a la isla que ganaron en un concurso, en plan de _no saber que demonios hacer_, pero bueno, _la juventud es así._

Sin dudar entraron al edificio, y por dios, cada vez era más hermoso. Había un enorme mostrador con detalles en dorado del otro lado del cuarto, de pisos de mármol blanco reluciente. A los costados de este, habían dos enormes escaleras cuyas escalinatas estaban cubiertas de una alfombra de color rosado. Si lo miraban un poco más, podían llegar a la conclusión de que era la casa de la_ muñeca Barbie._

Distraídos en tanta belleza, no notaron que, hasta ahora no habían encontrado otras personas en el lugar. El lobby del hotel no era _exactamente silencioso._ No solo estaba el sonido de la naturaleza entrando por cada ventana y abertura posible, sino que también había una radio con una música de fondo muy tropical. Lo cual lo hacía un poco... inquietante.

Rei caminó hacía el mostrador mientras todos los demás estaban observando el lugar. Había una placa sobre la superficie, de color dorado y con un enorme botón rojo que decía "¡Bienvenidos!"

Se quedó observando, por minutos.

"¿Que estas mirando, Rei?" Haru apareció por detrás como fantasma, e hizo que su kouhai pegara un pequeño respingo.

"H-Haruka senpai..." Llevó su mano a su barbilla, intentando recomponerse. Ambos miraron al botón intensamente.

"¿No vas a tocarlo?" dijo el morocho luego de un momento, con tono plano.

Rei dudó.

Y Haruka Nanase llevó su maldita mano y _apretó el botón_.

_**-¡Yoooo~!-**_

Alguien chilló de repente, e hizo que todos se quedaran congelados en su lugar.

_**-¡Os he estado esperando, jóvenes!-**_

Sonaba como una chica, o como un chico con extremadamente aguda voz, y por cierto, no tenían ni la menor idea de donde provenía. No veían al dueño de la voz por ningún lado.

¿Parecía venir del... _techo_?

_**-Es la primera vez que vienen, ¿verdad?¿verdad? ¡Me alegra tanto tener nueva gente en la isla!- **_Todos quedaron en silencio, confundidos. _**-Ah, Ah, discúlpenme , aún no me he presentado. ¡Mi nombre es Isacchan~! ¡Y estaré a su servicio toda esta gran semana! - **_no parecía querer detenerse de hablar._** -¡Soy parte del staff de Lollipop KC y estoy aquí para hacerles la vida mejor! ¿Alguna pregunta?**_

El primero que salió del estupor (si es que remotamente lo tuvo) fue Nagisa. "¡Yo,Yo! ¿En verdad tendremos golosinas gratis por siempre?"

_NO era exactamente la pregunta que los demás esperaban._

_**-¡Claro, claro! ¡El premio es una dotación vitalicia de los deliciosos productos de KC! ¿Alguna otra pregunta? - **_Nadie se atrevió a hablar. _**-Entonces, para ponerse cómodos, ¿por que no empezamos festejando con un poco de dulzura?**_

De repente, un sonido, como una piñata reventando sonó, y pequeños papelitos rosados cayeron desde el techo. Un carro empezó a rodar enfrente de ellos, y la estaba llevando un conejo.

_**Un conejo.**_

No era como los comunes, sin embargo. Este tenía el cuerpo un poco más grande que el de una liebre incluso, orejas largas, pelo blanco, ojos pequeños dorados, y estaba parado en dos patas, ademas de tener un moño rosado alrededor de su cuello.

_**-¡Usagi-chan les trae unos ricos dulces! ¡Y por cierto, no se asusten, ella es solo un robot!-**_

"Oh, ya veo." Makoto pareció suspirar aliviado, aunque todos estaban seguros de que él ya la estaba mirando con cariño desde que entró, pensando que era un gato.

La coneja hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

El carro tenía una bandeja enorme, dorada como oro, sobre ella, con copas de vidrio redondas y alargadas. Tenían un liquido rosado. Además, había dos pirámides grandes a cada lados, una hecha con lollipops, y otra con pequeños bombones envueltos en celofán de colores brillantes. Había unas cajas en el centro de la bandeja, de color fucsia, con la inscripción de sus nombres en cada una.

"¿Qué serán?" Murmuró el castaño mientras tocaba el pequeño lazo blanco encima de su nombre escrito en dorado.

Haru miró con desconfianza, o más bien con ojos de "_¿por que demonios no es caballa?_"

_**-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Pero antes de abrirlo, debemos brindar!-**_

Los chicos tomaron las copas de vidrio. Rin olió dentro del vidrio, y era un intenso aroma a fresas. "¿Qué es esto?"

_**-¡Jugo KC ! ¡Sabor sorpresa! -**_

(Aunque era bastante obvio por el aroma, aunque fuera solo un conservante.)

Todos chocaron sus copas a la vez, _poco confortables._

_**-¡Por la diversión! ¡Salud!**__**-**_

El sabor bailó en la punta de su lengua. Al principio fue extremadamente dulce, tanto que Rin casi escupe todo, pero el gusto se calmó al llegar a su garganta. Era mas liviano de lo que pensaban, y pronto se encontraron tomando varios sorbos.

"Es raro... a pesar del aroma y del color, el mio sabe a … ¿banana?" Rei sentenció, frunciendo su nariz ante el desafió a su lógica.

"E-El mio es de durazno." confirmó Makoto.

"Pera." dijo el rubio.

"...Uva." murmuró Rin con la boca sobre el vidrio.

"...caballa." Dijo Haru, para el horror del grupo.

_**-Ew.-**_ la voz fue rápida._** -Ahora, ahora, ¿Qué tal si continuamos? Acerca de las pequeñas cajitas en sus manos.-**_

-¿Podemos abrirlas?- Indagó Nagisa, emocionándose. En realidad hablaba a la pared, ya que tampoco estaba muy seguro de donde venia la voz.

_Se estaban tomando todo esto con bastante normalidad._

_**-¡Ajá!-**_ la voz concordó a la del rubio. _**-¡Abran!-**_

No tenían idea de lo que podría haber allí. Los cinco levantaron la tapa con delicadeza y observaron cada uno por su lado. Dentro, las cajas eran todas iguales: acolchonadas de una seda fucsia, y en el centro, lo que parecía ser un caramelo masticable. Era del tamaño de una uva, perfectamente redonda y brillante.

Todas eran de distintos colores. Se quedaron observando por un momento.

"¿Y esto...?"

_**-¡No lo toques!- **_La voz regañó a Rin cuando levantó su mano libre para tomar el caramelo. _**-Son dulces especiales. Si los tocas, se desharán antes de llegar a tu boca!-**_

"Oh" dijeron todos al unisono, mas bien porque todos lo habían agarrado y lo tenían entre sus dedos.

_**-¡AHHHH!-**_

Y tal como lo dijo, los caramelos hicieron un '_plop_' y desaparecieron en el aire, como si fuera magia.

"_¿Q-Qué fue eso?"_ musitó Mako algo nervioso.

_**-¡Ah, chicos! ¡Miren lo que han hecho! ¡Han perdido su caramelo! Aunque...- **_hizo una pausa. _**-Rin es el único que aún lo conserva.**_

"Tch, _con lo que me gustan los dulces_. Se lo daré a quien lo quiera." Rin aireó el asunto, levantando su cajita.

_**-¡No!- **_Lloriqueó la voz cuando Nagisa ya estaba levantando su mano para pedirlo. _**-¡Era uno para cada uno por una razón!**_

"¿Umm? ¿Qué razón?" Preguntó el peliazul, pero no necesitaron mucho más.

En ese preciso instante, los cinco empezaron a sentir unas cosquillas recorriendo su estomago y subiendo por su pecho hasta llegar a su boca y su lengua.

"¡Ah! ¡Arde! "El pelirrojo se quejó más fuerte que todos los demás. "¿Qué demonios era esa bebida?" dijo, mientras se tomaba del estomago.

_**-¡R-Rapido, el caramelo! -**_Rin estiró su mano. _**- ¡Pero no, no lo toques, o desaparecerá!-**_

El tiburón asintió, y levantó la cajita y la puso cerca de su boca, hasta que el caramelo rojo llegó. Fue extraño. El dulce no tenía sabor, de hecho, era como hielo. Puro y frío. Refrescante. Él lo pasó por su cavidad unos segundos,y cuando tragó saliva, el ardor había desaparecido por completo.

"...Wow"

Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía a todos alrededor de cuclillas tomando sus estómagos.

"¡Mi garganta quema!" Exclamó Nagisa, cerrando sus ojos.

Incluso Haru, que siempre era tan estoico, estaba torciendo sus gestos. _En verdad debía sentirse mal._

"_¡Auch, auch_!" balbuceó Mako mientras sacaba su lengua fuera de su boca.

"O-Oye, Isacchan ¿Puedo darles el caramelo ahora, no?" Rin miró nervioso a sus amigos.

-¡Ah! ¡Si puedes pero-! -El chico empezó a moverse hacía Haru que es el que estaba más cerca. Llevó una mano a su propia boca para sacar el caramelo pero- ¡NO! ¡Si lo tocas con tus dedos, desaparecerá!-

Quedó de cuclillas al lado del morocho. "Pero-" empezó.

Igualmente no pudo continuar, ya que Haru lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, le mostró ese gesto de_ terrible pánico_ que tenía y antes de que pudiera pensar un poco más, exclamó: "Abre la boca"

"¿Huh?" Y con eso alcanzó. Haruka cerró la distancia entre ellos en un flash, y sus bocas ya estaban juntas. Rin casi se cae al suelo por la sorpresa, y peor cuando sintió _la lengua de Haru meterse en su cavidad _sin dudar. "¡_Ghmpm_-!"

Haru se tomó unos segundos hasta que halló el caramelo y lo lamió varias veces, dentro de su boca. Cuando el ardor desapareció completamente -para estar seguro- , Haru lo soltó, respirando agitado.

Todos quedaron callados, porque bueno, todos vieron eso y ademas, aún había_ tres personas más sufriendo_.

"_Haz lo mismo con los demás_" ordenó Haru, y no estaba para discusiones.

El rostro de Rin se puso del color de su cabello.

Pero accedió. Sin esperarlo, Nagisa fue el primero en venir corriendo hacía él. El pelirrojo, algo mareado, abrió su boca y Nagi hizo lo mismo que Haru. No era _un beso. Era algo más intimo y sucio y lo hacía sentir flotando. _

Nagisa fue un poco más suave que Haru, sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba de la misma forma metiendo su lengua para lamer la golosina. La boca del rubio era cálida y _dulce. _Le costó mantener el equilibrio cuando le soltó.

Rei y Makoto seguían sentados en el suelo. El castaño formó una sonrisa dolorosa mientras asentía hacía el peliazul. "Tu primero."

Rei no solo tenía ese rostro por el dolor sino también al pensar lo que tenia que hacer. Pero al parecer la sensación no era agradable. Se quitó sus lentes rojos y se acercó a Rin, que lo miró un poco incrédulo.

_Hey, hey, hey, ¿en verdad?_

El rostro del kouhai estaba completamente rojo. Y siquiera lo miró cuando buscó sus labios. Rin hizo un pequeño "_Hmmp-_" por el choque, pero no hubo ninguna queja. Rei tampoco fue algo malo, de hecho. Él fue incluso tan suave como Nagisa (o sería porque en realidad el único bruto aquí fue Haru), y pasó su lengua por la suya, antes de dejarlo e hizo que su columna entera tuviera electricidad.

Y aún así después de todo , Makoto no se podía levantar. Tenía su rostro hundido entre sus rodillas y brazos. Sus orejas estaban coloradas. "N-No te preocupes por mi, Rin, yo voy a... _Uhg, _ya se me va a pasar...¡ah!" él estaba_ literalmente agonizando_ delante suyo. El pelirrojo fue hacía el más alto y tomó sus brazos para apartarlos. "E-Espera, Ri-!"

Al demonio todo, si ya lo había hecho con todo el grupo. (Y a decir verdad, Rin estaba curioso por saber como se sentía la boca de Makoto) Pero como él no se movió, decidió tomar la iniciativa,y empujó el caramelo dentro de la boca del castaño. Este se lo devolvió en el acto, como un acto reflejo y solo hizo que sus lenguas chocaran.

"_Hmm-" _ No podía creer que SEMEJANTE sonido había salido de su boca. Intentó una y otra vez empujar el dulce en Mako y lo logró una vez que selló sus labios completamente en los de él, dejando solo algunos hilos de saliva salir.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que- tal vez-, había estado ya mucho tiempo con su boca pegada a él, se apartó, y Makoto dejó salir un sollozo adorable. Sus mejillas estaban agolpadas de sangre y sus ojos esmeralda brillaban intensamente. Rin tembló un poquito.

Y el caramelo cayó al suelo y se deshizo en el acto.

_**-¡Muy bien! ¡Eso ha funcionado, que bueno!-**_

Todos se encontraron demasiado perplejos como para comentar.

Y así empezó su semana en la _Isla Lollipop._

-x-

_Si quieren continuación, dejen review_ *v*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este capitulo features**__: [HaruNagi & HaruMako] *Postres peligrosos y la infidelidad horas después de la boda (?)*_

_Se aceptan sugerencias para proximos pairings ~_

_-x-_

La _nube extraña_ extendida sobre ellos se dispersó tan rápido Isacchan empezó a contar (o mejor dicho,_ vociferar_) y presentar los lugares del hotel.

Resultó ser un lugar enorme, mucho más de lo que se veía por fuera.

Mas allá de lo que había parecido un intento de _envenenarlos en el primer brindis_, nadie volvió a mencionarlo (ademas porque citarlo traería a evidencia nuevamente que todos _metieron su lengua dentro de Rin_).

El pelirrojo no pareció molesto, pero tampoco estaba exactamente de buen humor.

Los chicos se separaron un poco cuando recorrieron distintos caminos a su propia elección.

Haru y Makoto, pegados como siempre, fueron los primeros en ir al jardín-patio y observar (el objeto de mayor interés para el pelinegro) la piscina. Era sin duda alguna, una enorme. Pero no se habían dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles hasta que se acercaron un poco más; los azulejos de color grises y celestes, el agua que emitía unas pequeñas burbujas sobre la superficie y en el fondo, había algo pintado._ Dos cerezas._

"Quiero nadar." dijo Haru de repente, y llevó sus manos a su playera. (Curioso fue que, lo haya expresado antes de empezar a desvestirse).

"¿¡Eh!? ¿¡ahora!?" Mako quiso detenerlo pero en realidad no había mucho que hacer.

_Por suerte..._

_-¡pi-pi-pi-pi! Hay un anuncio importante, por favor acercarse al hall.-_

Haru miró con recelo a los dos pequeños conejos que se pusieron entre ellos y la piscina. Makoto quedo perplejo porque no pensó que esos conejos también podían... _hablar._

Volvieron a reunirse todos en el gran salón, _mas o menos. _

Nagisa era el único que se veía plenamente entretenido/curioso. "¿Que sucede, Isacchan?"

-_**Ejeeem**_- la voz aclaró su garganta y prosiguió. -_**olvidé que aún no les he mostrado sus cuartos.**_-

El castaño llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensativo. "Cierto. Estuvimos recorriendo el primer piso y el patio, así que no hemos visto nada como un cuarto para dormir."

-_**Bueno. Debo decirles que las habitaciones son para dos personas cada una , y es lamentable que,**_ - suspiró, dramáticamente. -_**al ser un número impar...**_

Un conejo blanco del tamaño de un pitbull apareció de una de las puertas. Llevaba en sus patitas una canasta con un lazo fucsia, y dentro -había de hecho- otras cintas mas, rosas. _Cinco._ Y más de uno puso cara de disgusto.

-_**Por eso, para no quedar mal, ¡se decidirá por sorteo!-**_

Unos segundos después ellos estaban en ronda con el animalejo en el medio sosteniendo la canasta en lo alto.

_**-¡Uno, dos y...!-**_

De cada lazo, en la punta colgaba un anillo dorado. Los chicos lo miraron,_ perplejos._

-_**Bien, bien! es hora deeee... juntarse!-**_ aulló. -_**Si miran su anillo, veran que tiene una letra.-**_

Nagisa elevó la voz, enérgico. "¡El mio dice **B**!"

"Tengo el** B**." Musitó Haruka, inexpresivo.

-¡_**Genial! ¡Ya tenemos la primera pareja! ¡Por favor, pónganse los anillos! **_-ellos lo quitaron del lazo para colocárselo en _su propio dedo_ . -¡_**No, no no no! ¡Así no! Deben ponérselo el uno al otro.-**_

Huh...

El rubio asintió en cuestión de segundos y se colocó enfrente de su senpai. Él le miró, inexpresivo** y extendió su mano derecha. Nagi puso el accesorio con calma y sonrió. Haru lo atisbó por un momento y luego procedió a imitarlo.

"...Parece como si se estuvieran casando..." dijo el más alto del grupo con inocencia. Haru lo debe haber escuchado porque le envió una mirada asesina. "¡Eek!"

Rin observó el anillo en su mano y suspiró. "**A**" y esperaba con esperanzas tener el cuarto solo...

"Yo tengo **A**." dijo Rei, un poco bajo.

¡Maldición!

_**-¡Oh, ohohoh! bien, ¡Pongan los anillos por favor!-**_

El pelirrojo colocó una de esa caras como "_el que comenta algo lo mato"_ (especialmente dirigido a Nagisa y Makoto... en menor parte) y se enfrentó a Rei. Él sostuvo nerviosamente el anillo en su mano. "¿Y? _¿Qué estas esperando?_"

El peliazul pestañeó, perplejo, pero luego estiró para alcanzar su mano. No pudo evitar pensar que era sorprendente como el anillo encajó tan perfectamente en su dedo.

Rin miró el objeto dorado por un momento y luego resopló por la nariz. "Dame tu mano."

Su kouhai obedeció y a pesar de la actitud del ojirrojo, fue muy cuidadoso para colocar el anillo.

_Esto ya era tan raro._

Pero cuando se dieron cuenta, las parejas miraron a Makoto.

Él sonrió, como si intentara aliviar a todos. Levantó el anillo que ya había puesto en su dedo. "Me tocó el **C**."

_**-Bububuh, ¡No te preocupes, Makoto! El premio para los que quedan solos es especial- exclamó.**_ _**-Tu anillo es comodín, y te da acceso a los lugares especiales!-**_

Él soltó una risa nerviosa, inseguro de que significaba lo que acababa de decir.

"Hey. ¿Y para qué son estos anillos, huh?" Rin indagó.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

_**-¡Ah! -**_ gritó. _**-¡Olvidé mencionarlo!- **_aclaró su garganta nuevamente. _**-Con este anillo, podrán acceder a distintos lugares. Es como una... una llave, ¡si! Además, ¡sin esto no pueden entrar a su cuarto! La única excepción son las reglas.~-**_

"¿Reglas?" curioseó el de lentes, como si _de repente estuviera interesado con la mención de algo como una constitución_.

_**-Hmm,hmm-**_ asintió con su voz. _**-Usa-usagi, di las reglas, por favor!-**_

El conejo que estaba aun con la canasta en su mano empezó a hablar. (Para sorpresa de los que todavía no lo habían oído a excepción de Mako y Haru) _-Reglamento de los cuartos y accesos._ _Numero uno:_-su vocecita era extremadamente metálica, robótica.

-_El horario para estar en el exterior de los cuartos es hasta las 22:30 , luego de eso, el anillo no tendrá efecto ni abrirá la puerta desde afuera. Además, el anillo solo sirve de llave para su propio cuarto. No puede acceder a otro sin consentimiento del que habita en el siguiente. Finalmente, fuera del horario, para que la puerta se abra de adentro, debe tener el consentimiento de los dos habitantes en este. Numero dos: El acceso a los lugares dentro del horario es limitado. Se recomienda no quitarse el anillo, ya que es la forma en la que tenemos de controlar su seguridad. Numero 3: Solo el poseedor del anillo comodín -_el conejo señaló a Mako brevemente- _puede acceder a cualquier zona aún fuera del horario. Por favor no abusar. Numero 4: El privilegio del comodín es la __**Zona D**__ en la isla. Solo se puede ingresar con el comodín y el limite son tres personas. -_pausó. -_Eso es todo._

Después de escucharlo, todos dudaron si esto era un lugar para descansar y divertirse o era algo similar a una cárcel. Nadie decidió comentar, sin embargo.

_**-¡Dichas las reglas, por favor vayan a chequear su cuarto!-**_

Unos tres conejos guiaron a los chicos a las escaleras. Nagisa y Haru caminaron hasta el pasillo que decía A y encontraron una puerta al final de este.

Ambos apoyaron el puño con el anillo debajo de una pequeña flecha rosada y titiló varias veces antes de hacer un _'click_' en la cerradura. Sin decepcionar, lo que había dentro era hermoso.

El cuarto era iluminado (en ese momento por los anaranjados del atardecer), las paredes eran de un color rojizo intenso, y el enorme ventanal delante de ellos tenia cortinas del mismo color. Había un portátil, un televisor encima de un armario, otro closet y una pequeña puerta que supuso, seria el cuarto de baño. Nagisa corrió activo hacia cada rincón a explorarlo.

"¡_Nee, nee_, Haru-chan! ¡Nuestra ropa ya esta guardada aquí!" comentó mientras abría varios cajones.

Haruka llevó sus ojos a lo que obviamente, era lo más llamativo en el medio del cuarto. La cama era enorme, de terciopelo carmín y tenia mas de quince almohadones adornando la cabecera.

Era unasola.

"¿Dormiremos aquí entonces, hum?"

El morocho no le dió importancia, y miró hacia el ventanal. El mar se veía hermoso desde ahí.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto?" continuó el rubio a sus espaldas. Tocó el pequeño armario de madera color rosada en una esquina del cuarto. Tenía dos flechas rojas, como la de los sensores de la puerta, y en el centro, un sticker blanco con la letra B. "¿Hmm? ¿Para qué servirá...?"

Rin y Rei se encontraron con un lugar teñido de azul intenso, como el mar por la noche.

Ellos no sabían que, los cuartos eran muy similares entre si pero solo cambiaban los colores.

Rei caminó, observando todo. Rin se arrojó en la cama, y suspiró. "Es una sola entonces..."

No era como si tuviera problemas con eso, de todas formas.

"Rin-san" Musitó el peliazul, mientras abría una de las puertas del armario más grande en la esquina derecha del cuarto. "Nuestras cosas ya están acomodadas aquí..."

"¿Huh? _Espero que no me falte nada_." Bufó. "¿A qué clase de lugar nos ha traído?" Frunció el ceño.

El menor acomodó sus lentes. "No digas eso, estoy seguro de que Nagisa-kun nos ha traído a este lugar _sin ninguna mala intención de por medio_."

"..._Ajá._"

El castaño miró la puerta al final del pasillo, era blanca, enorme. Vio una flecha rosa indicando a un pequeño cuadrado gris. Mako levantó su mano y apoyó el anillo sobre la superficie, algo inseguro.

La cerradura hizo un sonido leve y él comprobó que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

_Entonces de verdad eran como llaves..._

Cuando entró se encontró con un lugar... podía haber jurado que todo estaba hecho de algodón de azúcar. El cuarto era completamente _rosa_, desde el suelo, las paredes, las cortinas y las mantas de la cama y almohadones. Lo único de otro color era el televisor en una esquina, y los picaportes. No le molestaba, sin embargo. Estaba lejos de estar perturbado por un cuarto completamente rosa, aunque bueno, _si los demás lo vieran..._

Inconscientemente llevó la vista a la mesita de luz al lado de la cama.

Había un enorme frasco de vidrio con lo que parecía miles y miles de gomitas de los colores del arco iris.

Él contuvo su respiración. _¿Golosinas? ¿En verdad todas esas golosinas son para mi? _Pensó, emocionado.

Cerró sus ojos un poco para aliviarse. _Ah, demonios,_ si que amaba las cosas dulces, pero a este paso se terminaría enfermando solo el primer día de vacaciones.

Miró un poco más de cerca el envase. Las bolitas eran del tamaño de una uva, de color intenso y aroma muy tentador, por lo que se podía apreciar. _¿O era ese el aroma del cuarto?_

Decidió dejarlo, y miró hacia otro lado. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Un pequeño armario de color rosa pastel (porque según Makoto, todo el cuarto era un _rosa mas chillón)_, con una flecha roja y un cuadrado similar al de la puerta. Llevó su dedo con el accesorio y el mueble abrió en el acto.

_Oh._

Otra vez, encontró golosinas de todos los colores y tamaños imaginables.

Pensó que se trataba de una alacena de comida pero, no sabia si le iban a cobrar por usar algo de ahí.

Detrás de los pequeños envoltorios de plástico y distintos objetos con formas extrañas, encontró varias botellas. Eran de color azul, verde, rosa, violeta, celeste, y blanco. Eran más pequeñas que una soda pero más grandes que un esmalte de uñas. "¿Hmm?" Makoto tomó uno y lo observó. La botella de color azul no tenia nada mas que el texto "_**sabor especial**_".

Lo sacudió un poco y se dio cuenta que no era tan liquido, sino... algo más espeso. Dudaría en tomar algo así.

Perdido en su análisis, de repente escuchó un golpeteo seguido de una voz robótica diciendo _"toc toc_". El ojiverde casi arroja la botella al suelo del respingo que dio del susto, pero rápidamente se calmó lo suficiente como dirigirse a la puerta. Puso su mano en el picaporte y giró... y nada.

"¿Eh?" quitó su mano del picaporte cuando recordó que debía usar el anillo. Muy cerca de la cerradura había otro sensor. Apoyó su puño y este respondió con un ligero parpadeo de una luz roja. Como nada mas paso, Mako intentó de nuevo girar el picaporte y este cedió en el acto.

No había nadie enfrente de él cuando abrió, pero tuvo que bajar su cabeza hacia el piso para ver al pequeño conejo de lazo rosa sosteniéndole la mirada.

_-La cena esta lista-_ dijo. _-por favor, acompañame-_

Makoto asintió, reprimiendo esas ganas que tenia de abrazar al _maldito conejo_. Siguió los pequeños saltos del animalejo unos pasos detrás.

Cuando vio las escaleras, estaba a punto de girar para ir, pero el pequeño robot siguió caminando hacia adelante. Como no conocía mucho del segundo piso, solo lo siguió con curiosidad. Al final del recorrido, había una puerta de roble oscuro con lazos dorados en la parte superior. En un momento, la puerta se abrió sin siquiera un movimiento por parte de ellos y dejó ver un cuarto enorme.

_Era el cuarto comedor_ _y_ no tenia nada que envidiarle a los otros cuartos. Era de mas bien un estilo victoriano, muy distinto al resto del hotel, pero tenia sus encantos. En el centro, había una gran mesa absolutamente colmada de todo tipo de comidas, bandejas, vasos, platos y adornos. Observando eso, por un momento no se dio cuenta de que todos los demás ya estaban allí también.

"Ya era hora." musitó Rin, aunque no parecía muy molesto con él.

Como siempre, Haru se volvió a pegar con el castaño como era costumbre, sentado a su lado. Rin se puso del lado izquierdo de Makoto solo para molestar, y Rei y Nagisa del lado del frente, absolutamente en su propio mundo contando lo que habían visto en sus respectivos cuartos.

"¿Que demonios es _esto_?" preguntó Rin de repente, suspicaz.

"¿Um?" Makoto y Haru llevaron sus ojos a donde Rin señalaba: Uno de los centros de mesa, que era una pirámide de bolitas de color azul y en la punta tenia un corazón rojo como de peluche , exhibiéndose orgulloso. "¿_Golosinas._..tal vez?"

Rin puso un gesto incrédulo. Haru solo lo siguió observando.

_**-¡Okay-**_ La voz de Isacchan hizo que todos se pusieran alertas y detuvieran sus charlas. _**-Es obvio que, como celebración de bienvenida por estar aquí, quiero que disfruten esta cena. Todos los días serán abundantes, pero nunca como la de esta noche!-**_

Todos sin embargo, vieron al mismo tiempo las copas en ronda que estaban llenas del liquido rosado, y una cajita similar a la que vieron mas temprano presumiblemente con el caramelo dentro. Todos se disgustaron internamente.

"Uh... ¿Y que tal un poco de agua?" probó Rei, hablándole a uno de los conejos en la esquina de la mesa. El pequeño le miro como si no hubiera oído, pero luego de un momento...

_-Enseguida.- _

Se fue saltando hasta que desapareció detrás de una de las puertas de salida del comedor. Al minuto, apareció, con una bandeja plateada que llevaba cinco vasos de vidrio bien llenos.

Apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa y todos agradecieron al conejo (y especialmente a Rei por la sugerencia) mientras tomaban un vaso.

Cuando empezaron la cena, todos contaron cosas sobre su cuarto, y Mako se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado si había un portátil en su cuarto, tal como los medas decían. Nagisa ademas, comentó sobre los lugares que encontraron con Rei: un laberinto de rosas, un vivero lleno de plantas, flores, frutas y verduras, un sauna, un parque con hamacas, calesitas, trepadores, y hasta un gimnasio.

Rin dijo que, encontró varios lugares cerrados que llevaban la letra C en la entrada. ¿Serian esos los lugares exclusivos para el comodín? Uhmm...

Makoto explicó sobre la enorme piscina en el patio trasero, y sobre el camino de flores que todavía no estaban seguros de a donde llevaba. Además, había un lugar con palmeras con lazos rosas atadas y un enorme cartel que decía "_**Free Lollipop**_" pero que no avanzaron porque estaba cerrado en el medio del camino con una reja y candado.

Mientras charlaban, la comida fue, definitivamente algo que no habían experimentado antes. Desde la carne hasta la ultima verdura, era todo delicioso. Pero no esperaban que hubiera postre también.

Cuando otros tres conejos (¿¡En serio, cuantos había!?) vinieron con otras bandejas y las dejaron en el centro de la mesa, después de despejar todo lo demás (menos los adornos).

Era gelatina. Unas porciones del _tamaño de un muffin_ para cada uno. Tenia un color rojo, y en su transparencia dejaba notar la pequeña fruta en el centro. _Cerezas._

El castaño estaba interesado en esto. Y aunque había comido mucho...

"Quiero probar" murmuró el morocho y estiró su mano en busca de uno de los platos con la porción. Cuando vio el gesto de Makoto, le estiró uno a él también.

Ah bueno, solo probaría un poco , pensó con una sonrisa.

Tomó su cuchara y corto un pedazo, antes de llevarlos su boca, no pudo evitar prestarle atención a esos detalles, como la forma en la que bailaba sobre su cubierto, o el color rojo intenso como si fuera un rubí, mas que un postre. La punta de su lengua ardió cuando lo probó, fue extremadamente dulce, pero a medida que lleno su boca, el sabor se fue disipando y siendo mas liviano.

_Era delicioso._

Rei estaba prácticamente hipnotizado la forma del postre como si fuera una obra de arte, y Rin miraba como si fuera un pedazo de basura. Nagisa... devoraba, y Haru probaba con mas calma.

"¿Es rico?" preguntó Rin, algo desinteresado. "Se ve ultra dulce."

"¡Lo es!" exclamó el castaño, mas feliz de lo que debía.

"Ugh."

"Cierto... a Rin-chan no le gustan las cosas dulces" comentó el rubio, con la boca llena.

"No es que no me gusten... solo son," frunció el ceño, como intentando encontrar la palabra. "_empalagosos._ Como que cuando apenas pruebas un poco ya te hartas."

"_Uhhh"_

"...Es porque ya tiene suficiente de empalagoso con su propia personalidad."

"¿Huh? ¿Que dijiste Haru, desgraciado?"

"¡T-Tranquilos!" se metió el más alto entre los otros dos.

Rin no continuó discutiendo, y se limitó a poner la mano debajo de su barbilla para sostenerse mientras miraba a los demás comer.

Al final, Rei tampoco comió nada.

Haru llegó a la mitad del postre, y finalmente tocó la cereza. Al probarla, comparada con el resto del postre, parecía casi hasta... _amarga_. Al igual que Makoto (que comió un poco mas que Haru, sin embargo), decidieron solo llegar hasta ahí, puesto que estaban bastante satisfechos.

_Nagi se devoró todo._

Cuando se levantaron de la mesa (y con la ausencia de la voz de Isacchan) decidieron recorrer un poco mas el segundo piso. Luego de salir del comedor, Nagisa fue el primero en llegar a una habitación llena de libros. Había una puerta verde paralelo a donde estaba, y se acercó, curioso, con Mako a su lado.

"_**Oh...dios...mio" **_

"¡Videojuegos!" chilló el rubio al reconocer de que era la temática del cuarto.

Sin duda, el cuarto estaba lleno, absolutamente lleno de pequeñas cajas de juegos. Además, había todas las consolas imaginables, incluso algunas que ni habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer antes.

Había grandes estantes con cosas apoyadas, e incluso algunas consolas portátiles. De vez en cuando, algún que otro conejo aparecía como si estuviera viendo la situación ,y luego se iba como si nada. Incluso si hasta Makoto tomo el valor de tocar la oreja de uno, y este no reacciono de ninguna forma. Era increíble como en cuestión de horas ya se habían acostumbrado a los robots.

Uno de los juegos se convirtió en otro duelo entre Rin y Haru en el que el rubio estaba completamente satisfecho de ver.

Pero cuando estaba por intercambiar de turnos...

_-pi pi pi pi-_ Uno de los conejos que entró por la puerta, gesticuló su cabeza como si estuviera dándole una mirada a todos. _-La hora de dormir ha llegado. Por favor regresen a sus cuartos.-_

_**-Ya oyeron!-**_ chilló Isacchan de repente. _**-Mañana será un día lleno de actividades así que mejor descansen bien esta noche!-**_

Cuando regresaron, el cuarto estaba igual que siempre, pero por alguna razón les dio la sensación de que era mas cálido.

Nagisa, al entrar, aun con el 70% de su energía diaria restante, se dedico a hablar. No era como si le molestara a Haru, lo dejo todo lo que quiso. Luego fue hacia el baño porque, _oh,_ _quería entrar en esa tina._

No tenia la familiaridad como con la que había en su casa, era mucho mas lujosa e incluso mas grande, como si mas de una persona pudiera estar sin problemas. Hundió su cabeza un poco en el agua, y sin nadie que lo detenga (_alguien cuyo nombre empieza con M..._), definitivamente se tomo su tiempo.

Al final, por su propio bien-aunque no quería-, tuvo que salir de la tina y despedirse de su baño. Con una toalla sobre su cabeza y ya cambiado a sus pijamas, Haru vio al rubio, despatarrado por decir meno, en el medio de la cama. El solo resoplaba por su nariz,lo que le hizo saber que esta definitivamente dormido.

Se subió a la cama y llevó una mano al brazo del rubio, pero al tocarlo, una electricidad recorrió su columna. Él lo soltó, como reflejo, y frunció el ceño.

¿Que fue eso? Fue como meter un dedo dentro del enchufe (aunque, bueno, Haruka no sabia como se sentía pero, poda imaginarlo).

Ignorando eso, volvió a tocar el brazo ajeno y nada paso esta vez, así que lo corrió con delicadeza a la mitad de la cama y luego lo arropó. Se levantó, apagó las luces, y luego volvió al lado de él.

Ya había dormido con Nagisa antes... aquella vez en la tienda de acampar cuando estuvieron en el mar, pero no era un espacio tan cercano como lo era este. Supuso que no había nada malo con eso, sin embargo.

Giró su cuerpo hacia el lado de la ventana. Aun cerrada, se podía oír el bramar de las olas en la costa. Cerró sus ojos.

_A las tres de la madrugada_ se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir.

Dio vueltas, consternado porque, Haru no era definitivamente la clase de persona con problemas de sueño.

Los ronquidos de su amigo eran rítmicos.

Había algo... _oh,si. Diablos_. Él sabia que si quería relajarse necesitaba el agua. No cualquier agua, sin embargo. El mar... oh. Si, el mar seria bueno. Pero por alguna razón, su mente divagó a la piscina que había visto mas temprano junto a Makoto.

Si... ese era el lugar a donde quería ir.

Se levantó, despacio, y caminó hacia la puerta. Puso su mano en la manija y... trabada.

"Hmph."Miró con irritación las dos pequeñas flechitas con el sensor debajo. Apoyó su puño con el anillo, y titiló una vez. Volvió a intentar con el picaporte, pero seguía trabado.

Miró detrás de su espalda hacia la cama.

Claro. _Necesitaba el otro anillo._

Se subió a gatas al catre con cuidado y bajo las mantas un poco. Necesitaba quitarle el accesorio para poder salir y, despertarlo no era una opción. Ya que estaba rompiendo las reglas no podía andar con alguien tan ruidoso.

No vio su mano derecha porque Nagisa estaba encorvado como en posición fetal del lado contrario a él. En la penumbra, intentó deducir a donde estaba su mano, y la encontró. Dentro de sus propios pantalones.

_Oh._

Se inclinó un poco hacia él, y notó que sus ronquidos eran pequeños quejidos cortados por su respiración.

Bueno, no es como si tocarse era algo anormal, pero nunca se tomo _el tiempo para pensar en que clase de situaciones y cuando su kouhai se tocaba_. No era su asunto, después de todo. (¿Además podía ser un gesto inconsciente?)

Tomó su muñeca e intentó estirarla, pero Nagisa se negó a moverse rotundamente.

Esto no funcionaria.

Haru no podía dormir, quería nadar, y necesitaba el maldito anillo.

Sin dudarlo mucho llevo sus dedos a los de Nagisa, tanteando enseguida su piel caliente y el anillo helado en contraste. Su mano estaba apoyada tan firmemente que no pudo quitárselo. pero cuando movió su mano, tanteó algo quemando la tela.

_"...Oh"_

Nagisa estaba en verdad,_ duro._

Metió su mano por debajo de la de él y rozó su miembro encima de la ropa interior.

El rubiecito dejo salir un dulce suspiro, y el estomago de Haru ardió un poco.

En un momento, cuando el menor giró un poco hacia su lado, creyó que había despertado, pero no fue así. Seguía con sus parpados sellados, calmado. A excepción de que su respiración era un poco espesa.

Con su mano libre, Haruka intento tomar el anillo, pero otra vez, no le dejó. Antes de irritarse mas, decidió que lo mejor seria distraerlo. Empezó suave, a mover su mano , sintiendo al menor moverse debajo de sus dedos. "_Hmm...hmmm"_

Usó su dedo anular, presionando en la parte baja, con un poco mas de fuerza.

Se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para llegar a su oído, y considero que seria interesante, morder el lóbulo de su oreja. "_Ahnn.._." Como consiguió un buen resultado (pensó), lamió y succiono la piel su oído varias veces.

Luego besó su barbilla, -sorprendentemente- sin despertarlo, y decidió probar suerte con su mano de nuevo.

Vulnerable y débil, Nagi dejo su mano ser llevada, y Haru consiguió el anillo con menos esfuerzo de lo que esperaba. Solo por el adorable rostro que tenia mientras lo tocaba -y la sensación de ardor en sus propias manos-, siguió hasta que Nagisa terminó.

El castaño estaba,tal vez, muy consciente de los sonidos fuera de su cuarto. Había un poco de viento, un aullido extraño, combinado con las olas del mar a la distancia.

Él dormía solo todos los días, pero en su casa. Este lugar era nuevo, y obvio que tendría inseguridades.

Había un pequeño reloj sobre la mesita de luz que indicaba las tres y cuarenta de la madrugada. Suspiró. ¿Habría comido mucho y por eso ahora no podía dormir? (no tenia mucho sentido pero sinceramente pensó eso).

_...Y para colmo..._

Llevó su mano a su estomago. Estaba caliente, prácticamente ardía. Casi todo su cuerpo, en realidad.

Pensó que tal vez estaba afiebrado. ¿Enfermarse el primer día de las vacaciones? _Makoto..._

Se quedó congelado cuando escuchó un traqueteo fuera de su cuarto... que horriblemente se iba incrementando.

"¿Qué... qué es eso...?" murmuró para si mismo, intentando no temblar. "¿Será U-usagi-chan?"

Parecían pasos.

El ojiverde cubrió su cabeza con su manta, intentando dormir-

Su puerta recibió dos pequeños golpes. _"eek!"_

Se quedó helado, sin saber como reaccionar. Y luego:

_"Makoto" _Esa era obviamente la voz de Haru-chan. "Abre... Soy yo" dijo, como confirmando sus pensamientos.

El ojiverde se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta camino a la puerta, lo débil que se sentían sus piernas. Apoyó el dedo en el sensor y este titiló. Pero cuando llevó sus manos al picaporte y miró hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de algo. _"¿Eh?"_

Abrió la puerta un poco, suficiente para ver el rostro del morocho del otro lado. "Ha-Haru-chan...¿ Que sucede?"

Sus ojos azules parecían brillar en la penumbra. "Quiero nadar."

Él pestañeó, confundido. "na...nadar, ¿¡ahora!?"

_¿Ademas salir a esta hora no era contra las reglas?_

¿Y para que vino a decirle eso?

"Necesito tu anillo." dijo, dejándolo aún mas perplejo.

"¿M-mi anillo?" tuvo cuidado de no abrir la puerta demasiado. "¿P-para que quieres mi...?"

"El acceso a la piscina."

Oh, okay. Eso era muy inteligente. Ya que obviamente debía estar cerrado a esta hora. Y Makoto tenia el comodín... o algo así.

Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. "Haru, ve a dormir. Mañana podrás nadar..."

Él frunció el ceño cuando el castaño intentó cerrar la puerta.

_Solo un poco mas..._

Haruka puso su mano en el marco de la puerta, haciéndole imposible cerrarla.

"¡Haru!" resolló el mas alto mientras luchaba por cerrarle la puerta. "¡Vete!"

Normalmente Makoto no reaccionaria de forma tan ruda con Haru, y se dio cuenta de eso.

"¿Por que no me dejas entrar?" Atacó, usando ese breve momento de distracción de Makoto para empujar la puerta.

Él tembló cuando vio a Haru dentro. _Oh,no,no,no. _

Aún con la poca luz de la ventana, claramente se podía apreciar el cuarto completamente rosado. _Pero no, no era eso de lo que estaba aterrado. _

El gesto de confusión de Haru duró solo unos segundos, y luego regresó a su expresion de determinación. "Prestamelo. Te lo devolveré en... una hora."

"¡No puedes estar nadando tanto a estas horas!"

Mako dio un paso hacia atrás, inseguro. El morocho no dejo pasar _esa actitud por desapercibida._

"Solo, prestame." Y avanzó hacia él.

El mas alto levantó sus manos como intentando cavilar que hacer, y su amigo de la infancia fue mas rápido en tomar su muñeca. "¡Hey!"

Pero aunque estiró su anillo, no salió. Por eso lo intentó con mas fuerza. "H-Haru! no saldrá, ¡Está trabado en mi dedo!"

_Era en cierta parte, verdad._

Mako hizo un paso en falso y terminó empujando al más bajo contra un armario, y luego cayendo encima de él en el suelo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, _enormes, _cuando sintió algo duro contra su pierna. El rostro de Makoto se tiñó de rojo.

"N-No es lo que piensas-" tartamudeó él, mientras se levantaba de encima.

_Dios mio_. De todas las cosas que podían pasarle, esto era lo máximo inimaginable. Y con Haru.

El pelinegro se levantó, intentando recobrarse, porque, no era como si había cambiado de opinión con lo de ir a nadar solo porque _Makoto tenia una maldita erección_.

"Ven conmigo-"

"¿Eh?"

Las orejas del castaño ardían. Un momento de silencio pasó y...

"Necesito el anillo."

Le dio una mirada como '_No mencionaré absolutamente nada sobre esto si vienes a la piscina conmigo_' o esa clase de extorsiones silenciosas.

Makoto tembló, demasiado para su bien.

La luz de la luna era intensa, tanto que hacia sombras y brillar el agua de color plata.

Los dos vieron la reja alta que rodeaba la piscina. Makoto estaba seguro de que esa traba no estaba la primera vez que lo vieron.

Se sorprendió cuando el morocho tomó su mano, y la llevó al sensor en la reja. La luz rosada titiló tres veces y la puerta se abrió.

"Funcionó." murmuró el morocho como si no esperaba q_ue en verdad lo hiciera._

El morocho se quitó la ropa, y como era de esperarse, con su traje de baño debajo. Se arrojó al agua.

Esta era tibia, muy agradable. Definitivamente lo que necesitaba.

"B-Bien. Me voy a dormir entonces. No te quedes mucho tiempo" dijo roboticamente, intentando mantener su rostro lo menos caliente posible y sin desear ser tragado por la tierra mas de veinte veces en el mismo minuto. Haru tenia la mitad de su cabeza fuera del agua, y le clavó esos ojos claros. Mako se revolvió, incomodo. "Me vo-"

"_Makot_o" su tono de voz, ronco, le dio electricidad... una que recorrió hasta sus partes bajas.

_¡No!_ chilló mentalmente, torturado.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" alcanzó a decir, viendo como él nadaba hacia el borde de la piscina.

"Ven aquí" señaló al mármol, y él pestañeó.

Quiso preguntar un "¿_por que?"_pero nada salió de su boca. Caminó rígidamente y se puso de cuclillas.

"Siéntate" le ordenó. Mako dudó un poco. "Quitate los pantalones" y toda la sangre existente subió a su rostro "Así no lo mojas." alegó el morocho, viendo la reacción exagerada.

El mas alto tragó saliva y procedió a quitar su pijama. En el bóxer, _dios_, era muchísimo mas evidente lo excitado que estaba...

Intentó no darle mucha importancia y se sentó, metiendo los pies dentro del agua. No esperaba que el agua fuera cálida, y le envió un pequeño escalofrío.

"Oh..." Haru se acerco un poco mas, y... "¡Woah!" él soltó una exclamación cuando el pelinegro puso las manos en sus rodillas y empujó para separarlas. Como producto, sus piernas quedaron un poco abiertas.

Cuando encontró los ojos de Haruka, no supo que decir. Tenían un brillo hermoso. Sobrenatural. Y luego lo vio relamiendo sus labios.

Él miró a su amigo desde abajo. _Era una vista maravillosa_. Y tenia sus dedos clavados en sus piernas, intentando dejarse un lugar en el medio.

Después de todo, _nadar no era suficiente. _

Había unas cosquillas en su boca y la parte baja de su estomago que le molestaban horriblemente. Y por alguna razón, _no podía dejar a Makoto como estaba_.

Estiró sus manos a su bóxer oscuro y empezó a tirarlo hacia abajo, quitandoselo. Escuchó como Makoto reprimió un sollozo cuando su miembro expuesto se elevó orgullosamente frente a él.

Haru _tembló_, pero no de frio.

Llevó su torso hacia adelante lo suficiente para que su torso rozara los muslos de Makoto y miró su pene erecto muy cerca de su rostro. _No__ había forma de que todo eso entrara en su boca_, fue lo primero que pensó, pero no le quitaba las ganas de intentarlo.

Con sus piernas aun dentro del agua, sentía las tibias burbujas acariciar su piel y tuvo que reconocer, que estaba ridículamente necesitado de probar a Makoto.

"_Ahnn..." _el mas alto dejo escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua de Haru alcanzó la punta. Makoto sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció completamente y cerró sus ojos.

Lejos de dejarlo, el morocho lamió su base, despacio, un poco mas fuerte, consiguiendo mas sonidos que inundaban sus oídos.

_"Ha...ruuu..." _Alentado, abrió su boca grande y devoró al castaño. _"¡Ghnnn!_" tal como lo pensó, era demasiado para él, pero despacio- con cuidado- intentó llegar lo mas lejos posible sin tener nauseas. El miembro de Makoto ardía, quemaba dentro de su boca, y aunque intentaba tragar, mucha de su saliva se estaba deslizando fuera de sus labios.

Regresó hacia atrás en el exacto momento que el castaño empujó sus caderas, y luego se disculpó , completamente avergonzado porque,_ podría haberlo ahogado. _

_Haru no le dio importancia._

Volvió a colocar su boca en la punta, y el liquido viscoso que salia de Makoto... tenia sabor dulce. Era como... la gelatina que había probado en la cena. _Y era riquísimo._

Succionó, con un poco de fuerza, y tragó el liquido dulce.

Makoto ahogó un grito en su garganta.

Quiso hacerlo de nuevo, y tuvo que usar su mano para asegurarse de no perder la rigidez. Parecía como si... Makoto se hacia cada vez mas grande dentro de su boca, y por instinto comenzó a acelerar su ritmo.

De pronto, el castaño llevó su mano al cabello de Haru, enredando y aferrándose a sus hebras, apurando el paso. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió un chorro caliente llenando su boca y deslizándose por su barbilla.

Ambos estaban respirando agitadamente y la cabeza de Haru daba vueltas.

Tal como lo pensó, no solo el ardor de su boca desapareció al tragar su semen, sino que también... tenia _un sabor dulce a cereza_.

Le costó bastante regresar a su cuarto, sintiéndose mareado y avergonzado por haber literalmente _copulado en la boca de su mejor amigo_, aunque de por si no estaba muy seguro que tan despierto estaba.

Haru lo dejó, diciendo que se quedaría unos momentos mas dentro del agua.

...Allá él.

_Definitivamente no lo que esperaban de sus vacaciones._

_-x-_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Perdón__ por la tardanza ;A; Sin corregir las faltas porque mi beta me abandonó ;_;_

_-x-_  
_**Este capitulo features: **__[RinRei & MakoRin] *visiones alternas de la belleza en el chocolate, mordidas mortales marca tiburón y la revolución neko tsundere 2014*_

_-x-_

Siendo las dos de la madrugada, Rei se arrepintió de no haber podido comer gelatina. Se había concentrado tanto en la belleza de su forma, la perfección de su consistencia, que olvidó completamente que se trataba de un postre. Nagisa pareció haberlo disfrutado bastante, e incluso Haruka-senpai (de quien cada vez le era más fácil distinguir sus gestos) demostró en sus ojos lo agradable que era.  
-x-  
Tal vez debió haber robado un poco, como Rin lo hizo -antes de que los conejos se llevaran los platos vacíos y mayormente sin acabar.- y llevarlo a su cuarto, donde el pelirrojo apoyó el pequeño plato en la mesita de luz.  
Por lo general, el peliazul no era tan inquieto, pero el cuarto todo en si era un gran enigma. También le sorprendió la cantidad de golosinas que había escondido en cada parte de la habitación (que por cierto, no estaban muy bien escondidos sino mas bien que era evidente).  
Cuando abrió uno de los cajones del armario encontró una bolsa de color lila. Al abrirla, encontró unos pequeños envoltorios con.., forma de mariposa.  
"...Hermoso."  
"¿Que es eso, Rei?" su compañero posó sus ojos carmín, sentado desde la cama,con el plato de gelatina sobre su regazo y una cuchara en su mano. Frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta del cuestionamiento del menor. "No...no le digas a Makoto ni a Haru."  
"¿Eh?"  
"Que estoy comiendo esto." enfatizó, señalando el postre. "pensándolo mejor, no comeré más. Demasiado dulce."  
Rei asintió suavemente, sabia que no tenia que hacerlo o estaría en problemas. Regresó a donde estaba concentrado y observó el envoltorio como si fuera una pequeña escultura. Era de un papel aluminio de color amatista, con pequeñas pizcas de dorado en los detalles de las alas. No tenía nada más escrito, cosas como la marca, código de barras, ingredientes o incluso la fecha de vencimiento. Aunque bueno, no era como si desconfiara de los dulces... tal vez un poco después del evento mas temprano pero, era la bebida a lo que no le tenia confianza.  
Abrió el envoltorio y hallo una maravillosa mariposa de chocolate debajo del papel. Era del tamaño de un pulgar y tenia seriamente tantos detalles tallados que no parecían tener replica ni desperfectos. Eran de chocolate bien negro, y aunque no podía decirlo con solo tocarlo, probablemente fuer completamente de chocolate. Mordió un pedazo y la parte alta de su cuello tuvo una electricidad mientras saboreaba el intenso cacao, amargo. Volvió a morder otra parte mas del ala (con la misma cantidad de placer Y pena a la vez) hasta que algo ácido tocó su lengua. Fue_ ácido_ solo al principio, de hecho, pero rápidamente se dispersó en su garganta como algo extremadamente azucarado.  
"...No es hermoso" resolló dramáticamente mientras veía chorrear el liquido rojo dentro del chocolate, como en una grotesca escena de película.  
"¿Chocolate?" se asustó al darse cuenta de que Rin estaba de pie a sus espaldas, curioseando encima de su hombro. "Oh, cacao negro."  
"Es...es bastante fuerte"  
El pelirrojo mostró sus dientes filosos en una sonrisa. "Me encanta ese, dame"  
Antes de que pudiera moverse igual, Rin estiró su brazo y tomó un envoltorio. Arqueó una ceja al abrirlo y ver la mariposa pero no era como si apreciara los detalles. Rei mordió su mejilla para no gritar.  
Como no era muy grande, Rin lo devoró de un solo bocado, pero su gesto no fue de mucho agrado al masticarlo. cuando terminó y tragó, juntó sus cejas. "Tenia whisky en el centro."  
"¿L-Lo era?" no había pensado en eso, mejor dicho porque no había probado nada de alcohol antes.  
Rin asintió, y empezó a caminar hacía el baño, a lo que seguramente seria, lavar sus dientes. Unos minutos después salió, y se tiró en la cama perezosamente. El menor fue también al baño y se duchó, se lavó los dientes y luego se cambio a su pijama.  
Era una rutina que no saltaba no importaba donde estuviera, y al parecer el pelirrojo la encontró graciosa.  
"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó reacio al escuchar un resoplido.  
Rin se metió debajo de las mantas. "_Nah_"  
-x-  
Y así fue como, luego, despertó a las dos de la madrugada, sin poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo.  
Creyó haber oído ruidos y pasos fuera de la habitación, pero no estaba muy seguro. ¿Tal vez era solo el ruido del viento y el océano allá afuera? O esos pequeños conejos a los que se habían acostumbrado terrorificamente rápido. Eso era, después de todo, la adaptación humana. Estiró su mano y tocó su cara olvidando que no llevaba sus lentes puestos. Frunció el ceño.  
¿Habría comido mucho? ¿O en realidad, estaba hambriento? Su estomago se sentía como una piedra.  
"¿No puedes dormir?" La voz ronca de Rin lo hizo reprimir un salto en la cama que compartían. Del otro lado, Rei fijo su mirada en la pared. "Eso intento"  
El pelirrojo rió, por lo bajo, y fue algo inesperado. "Yo también..." admitió con un tono irritado.  
Luego, todo quedó en silencio. Por unos momentos, el menor intentó en enfocarse en su respiración, cerrando sus parpados y relajando su cuerpo. Hubiera servido sino fuera porque, unos minutos después, el pelirrojo se revolvió en la cama, haciendo ruido con las mantas. Se hubiera quejado, pero de pronto sintió un brazo pasar por alrededor de su cintura y se quedó congelado. Sin previo aviso, Rin terminó abrazando su espalda, en silencio.  
Rei no quiso moverse, suponiendo que él ya se había dormido y solo había sido una reacción natural al estar dormido? ¿o tal vez le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto?  
Se dio cuenta de que su pulso cardíaco aumentó gradualmente de forma alarmante. A este paso tendría un ataque, pensó dramáticamente, pero no se movió.  
"Hmm..." el suspiro del mayor fue adormilado, tal como Rei sospechaba. Levantó sus brazos un poco, viendo si podría zafarse, y solo consiguió que Rin se pegara aún más a él.  
Y no era exactamente lo que buscaba. Podía sentir el latido ajeno sobre su espalda de lo cerca que estaban y la respiración caliente sobre su nuca. Pero también...  
"Ah" murmuró Rei como dándose cuenta del asunto. De seguro en una situación así se hubiera sentido avergonzado... o incomodo? pero lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era la sensación de Rin frotándose contra él.  
El peliazul elevó una pierna de costado, y la sensación que esperaba, se intensificó. La fricción fue extraña por un momento, pero enseguida se transformó en algo agradable. Como su visión estaba reducida, simplemente se dedico a tener sus ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a su almohada. Rei empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, intentando juntarse más con el mayor que se acomodaba sin problemas. "Hmmp-" él reprimió esos suspiros extraños saliendo de su boca, pero cuando quería tragar saliva se dio cuenta de que estaba horriblemente sediento. De repente el sabor del chocolate fue recordado en su garganta, a pesar de que se haba lavado los dientes. Su trasero se removía, despacio, luego con mas apremio, Rin solo presionaba sus brazos contra él. Luego, un gruñido, y Rei se quedó quieto.  
La posición no era exactamente la mejor para despertar , sino fuera porque Rin estuvo pseudo despierto la mayor parte del tiempo. Y había sido testigo de algo interesante.  
Quiso reír, pero su voz fue un gruñido. "¿Que estas haciendo?"  
"R-Rin-san emh, yo..."  
Aun seguían abrazados, pero Rin no solo no veía el cuello del menor, tampoco la sangre agolpándose en su nuca y orejas.  
Otra vez quiso reírse, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente. Se removió un poco, incomodo y se dio cuenta del calor que emitía. ¿Tal vez no quería soltarlo?  
"Entonces eres de los que le gusta dormir en cucharit-UGH!" su frase fue cortada por un codazo en sus costillas. "Rei,de-Desgraciado!" Rin se movió y pasó su mano por su estomago, como buscando alguna reacción. A pesar de haber sido golpeado, no podía solo devolvérselo... (esa era la clase de persona que Matsuoka Rin era). Como el peliazul no reaccionó con cosquillas -al contrario,se puso tenso, alerta- el mayor enredó sus piernas con las de él, y aferró sus brazos en su torso, apresándolo de todo movimiento. Rei gruñó, disconforme con el movimiento y porque prácticamente no veía como zafarse.  
Rin apoyó su boca muy cerca de su oído, en el inicio de su cabello. Una electricidad le recorrió y luego de un momento de silencio. "Si no tienes cuidado," murmuró bajo, cerca de su piel, erizandola y haciéndole tragar saliva. "voy a morderte" sentenció una vez más, pero el contexto era completamente distinto.  
Rei se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad, esperando el siguiente movimiento. Pero no hubo uno, y el menor, como persona activa que era (mucho tiempo compartido con cierto rubio...), no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Su peor error fue, haberse movido. Rei movió sus caderas, apretándose contra Rin y este dejó refunfuñó de sorpresa y atinó a morder.  
"¡Ouch!"  
Clavó sus caninos en el inicio de su hombro, pero solo fue una aguja al principio. Al segundo, sintió su saliva tibia contra su piel y fue como una anestesia. Su mente se puso en blanco, y de pronto empezó a notar cada pequeño detalle que lo rodeaba. Rin mordió de nuevo, un poco más arriba, marcando el contorno de su mandíbula y pasó su lengua.  
El de ojos amatistas giró su cabeza y quiso decir algo, pero lo olvidó y su boca quedó medio abierta. Rin lo tomó como una abertura de la que se aprovechó. Como en el día, otra vez sus bocas se tocaron pero esta vez fue el mayor el que atacaba, empujando con su lengua, invadiéndolo de forma brusca. Rei no se resistió, y con lo poco que pudo acertar a moverse, mordió el labio inferior de Rin, consiguiendo un gruñido. Al separarse levemente, una linea de saliva flotó entre sus labios hasta caer.  
"...No es hermoso." El peliazul murmuró algo perdido, con su rostro sonrojado.  
Algo en su dialogo hizo enojar al pelirrojo y corrió su mano a su

torso, pasando por debajo de su pijama. Él se estremeció debajo de su tacto y soltó un "A-Ah.." cuando Rin se frotó contra su trasero, obviamente excitado. "_R-Rin-san..._"  
"...Callate." Apoyó su boca contra su hombro y clavó sus colmillos. "No digas mi nombre con esa voz..."  
"Hmph-!" el menor cerro sus parpados con fuerza, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía. Rin pasó sus dedos por su botón rosado, despacio, notando como se erizaba su piel. Luego esa misma mano llegó hasta su boca, dos dedos tocaron su cavidad y Rei abrió para recibirlo, con su lengua relamiendo cada dígito, llenándolos de liquido y succionando de vez en cuando. Podía notar la respiración caliente de Rin a sus espaldas, mientras quitaba su mano y la llevaba por debajo de su abdomen. Un temblor le recorrió cuando sintió los dedos húmedos tocar su pene, haciendo que terminara de despertar definitivamente. Rei soltó un gemido ahogado y el pelirrojo sintió el ultimo lazo de su auto control romperse.  
Mientras pasaba sus incisivos por su cuello, movió su mano por la punta, sus dedos húmedos por la saliva ajena y luego el liquido pre seminal. Al mismo tiempo, empujó, dando una estocada en perfecta sincronía con el menor.  
Empujó sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta debajo de sus muslos y volvió a frotarse, sintiendo la piel caliente de su compañero de natación. Rei estaba completamente vulnerable a sus mordidas y apretujes, y pronto empezó a incrementar sus ruidos, sin poder contener su voz mucho. Rin continuó tocándolo, pasando sus pulgares por su largo y luego su puño rodeándolo, moviendolo en vaivén. El mayor volvió a meter sus dedos en su boca en un intento por reprimir su voz y terminó siendo mordido. Lejos de estar irritado por el dolor agudo en su mano, se vengó succionando en su cuello a la vez que apretaba su erección y empujaba su trasero. Luego se calmó un poco, y continuó suavemente, masturbandolo. Su mano quemaba y sus ojos se sentían pesados cuando notó que Rei movió sus caderas para que apremiara. Rin no tardó más y presionó con más fuerza, buscó su boca para callar su inminente orgasmo.  
El de ojos violeta terminó con un gemido reprimido en su garganta y continuó lamiendo la lengua del otro perezosamente, intentando recuperar el aire de vez en cuando.  
Unos minutos después Rin levantó su ropa a su lugar de nuevo y aunque Rei estaba algo molesto por la sensación pegajosa, no encontró razón para salirse del abrazo del pelirrojo mientras caía dormido nuevamente.  
-x-  
Los chicos habían salido de su cuarto al haber escuchado una pequeña campana. Encontraron a varios conejos con bandejas dirigirse a cierto lugar y las siguieron. El gran cuarto donde habían cenado era el mismo preparado para el abundante desayuno.  
Se sentaron todos juntos y con -mayormente- la voz de Nagisa resonando, charlaron un poco. Al parecer todos habían tenido _"una buena noche de sueño"_ omitiendo muchos detalles y sin contar el incumplimiento de las reglas.  
Rin evitó mayoritariamente mirar al chico de anteojos rojos y viceversa, pero fue un detalle que nadie notó. Cuando el pelirrojo miró a su lado, sin embargo, vio a Makoto con la mirada fija en su taza de leche, como si estuviera meditando algo mucho mas allá de una simple bebida caliente. Haruka también giró la vista a él y llevó su mano a su hombro, haciendo que Mako pegara un respingo. "¿Que pasa?" murmuró inexpresivo y a cambio solo consiguió un tartamudeo. Rin quiso pensar que lo que vio en el rostro del castaño no era enrojecimiento.  
"¡Waaah! el océano luce hermoso!" Con bañadores en vez de sus ajustados trajes fue distinto al entrar al agua. El liquido helado les hizo erizar su piel, pero todos fueron capaz de ignorarlo (sobretodo Haru) por la belleza del mar.  
Nagisa y Rei compitieron por resistir debajo del agua y Haru y Rin simplemente empezaron a competir freestyle sin ningún destino en particular mientras Makoto literalmente vigilaba a todos como si fuera una madre.  
Estaba un poco frio, pero el sol en el cielo azul del mediodía era cálido y provocaba un gran contraste.  
En un momento terminaron sentados en la costa, con sus piernas cubiertas por el agua salada y sus manos llenas de arena. "¿Qué tan grande crees que sea este lugar?" musitó el rubio con una sonrisa hacia Rei.  
Su amigo entornó sus ojos al mirar al horizonte, con una mano en su barbilla.  
"Hmm... es difícil decir desde esta posición. Un lugar alto sería el más adecuado..."  
"¿Que tal allí?" preguntó el morocho, señalando hacia el oeste. Había una gran pendiente en la punta de la costa.  
"Podría ser, Haru-chan!" exclamó emocionado. "Vamos, vamos!"  
"¿eh?¿ahora?"  
"suena bien para correr" musitó Rin con una sonrisa mientras miraba el lugar. "¿Que dices, Haru?" Se encogió de hombros. "Me da igual."  
Con decisión unánime...  
"¿Hum? ¿donde esta Mako-chan?"  
"Se fue hace unos minutos, dijo que iba a buscar algo" el morocho volvió a repetir su gesto.  
"Lo esperamos, entonces?" el rubio infló sus cachetes, un poco decepcionado.  
Rin suspiró. "Adelántense, esperaré a Makoto." Haruka le clavó la mirada.  
"Ohh, ¿en serio? ¡Gracias, Rin-chan!"  
Haru al parecer, planeaba quedarse pero Nagi se enganchó en su brazo, arrastrándolo. "¡Vamos, Haru-chan!"  
el pelirrojo los vio alejarse y decidió volverse a sentar en la arena blanca y tibia, esperando por él.  
Un poco de tiempo sin los chillidos de Nagisa era siempre lo ideal, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que también ansiaba correr esa pendiente...  
Frunció su ceño. "¿Donde está? ¿Por que tarda tanto?"  
murmuró a si mismo mientras giraba su cabeza hacia ambos lados.  
No había señales del castaño por ninguna parte. Cuando sintió que el sol estaba quemando su piel decidió levantarse, colocarse su camiseta de nuevo y empezó a caminar. Un poco después de andar lejos de la costa, empezaba el suelo de tablas de madera del color del caramelo, marcando algunos caminos en el que el principal era hacia el hotel. No tenia idea de como buscarlo (y pensándolo mejor, no debió haberse movido de la playa por si llegaba a regresar), pero un pequeño apareció unos metros delante. Uno de los conejos blancos llevaba un pequeño traje de mayordomo y un lazo en su cuello de color rojo. El robot iba concentrado en su propia tarea, pero Rin se encargó de llamar su atención. "¡Oi!" sus patitas se detuvieron al instante, unos metros delante de él. Dio la vuelta, fijando sus ojos marrones. Rin aclaró su garganta. "¿Sabes...sabes donde está Makoto?"  
Al momento se sintió estúpido, siendo que el conejo solo ladeó su cabeza. Estaba a punto de continuar caminando cuando...  
"Ma...Makoto" repitió, con esa voz aguda, metálica. "Makoto"  
Pensó _'¿que le pasa?' _cuando el animal empezó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de donde lo vio venir.  
"¿...?"

Frunció el ceño, y después de unos segundos decidió seguirlo.  
Las patitas del conejo no eran tan rápidas como la caminata del pelirrojo, así que tuvo que reducir su paso para alinearse. Pronto, encaminaron por un lugar en el que él nunca había pasado, puesto que solo había investigado el lado este de la isla.  
El verde era un poco mas intenso- mas arboles, arbustos, palmeras-, y el camino de madera era recto hasta desaparecer en un jardín de flores multicolor. En el medio, como el adorno de un pastel, había una pequeña casa de color blanca y puerta rosada.  
Distraído por los alrededores, no vio al conejo que fue decidido a la puerta y apoyó su patita sobre el roble pintado y empujó levemente. "Makoto" dijo de nuevo y Rin pestañeó.  
"¿Esta aquí?" El animalejo asintió, y luego comenzó a caminar desde donde vino. "h-hey, espera!"  
El conejo no se detuvo y el pelirrojo solo quedó de pie enfrente de la pequeña entrada. Arqueó sus cejas, reacio , pero finalmente giró el picaporte.  
El lugar era levemente iluminado, como con luces de color rosado. Las paredes eran amatistas... o tal vez no? Era difícil distinguir los colores. Había un enorme LCD al final del cuarto, decena de parlantes a su alrededor y un sofá enorme en el medio del cuarto.  
Era como... un mini cine.  
"Makoto?" Llamó a pesar de que no veía mucho. El televisor estaba apagado, todo el cuarto era silencioso. Caminó hacia adelante, y al acercarse al sofá por detrás no notó al castaño ahí.  
"¡Ah,Rin!" El pelirrojo casi pegaba un salto por la sorpresa. "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"  
"Como que 'que estoy haciendo' ? todos te estábamos esperando en la playa."  
El castaño estaba sentado despreocupadamente, con sus piernas abiertas y se había quitado los zapatos Entre sus manos llevaba una lata de color rosa que decía bien grande "Cherry Cola".  
"Ah si, lo sé. Es solo que," sonrió, ladeando su cabeza como un niño pequeño. "Usagi-san me prometió traerme algo!"  
Rin se sentó a su lado y rodó sus ojos. "Que cosa? Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te busqué?"  
Mako ignoró su ultima pregunta. "Un gatito! Usagi-san me dijo que hay gatos en la isla y que iba a buscar uno para mi"  
No era que a Rin no le gustaran los gatos, pero en ese momento estaba más irritado que perplejo por su respuesta. "Me dijo que" continuó Mako, después de tomar un sorbo de la lata. "esperara aquí y me traería uno"  
"Usagi..."  
De repente, el televisor encendió, con un zumbido fuerte que los hizo asustar. Mako se escondió detrás de su hombro hasta que una música empezó a sonar. Era una cálida canción de xilófono, y enseguida le generó confianza. La pantalla continuó siendo rosa, y bañaba todo el cuarto de ese color. "¿Qué mierda es eso?" preguntó Rin frunciendo su ceño. Makoto se veía más perdido. "¿Se encendió solo?"  
Giró su cabeza. Había un pequeño mueble al lado del sofá, y había varias latas cerradas, barras de chocolate y un bol de caramelos. Había un pequeño control cuadrado. Rin lo tomó y miró los botones, acomplejado. Había muchos botones y ninguno tenía una instrucción. Al final, por la irritación que sentía por la canción repetitiva, apretó el primer botón negro.  
El televisor cedió el sonido, y luego de un pantallazo

quedó oscuro. Las luces del techo también se apagaron.  
"¡Eek!" Chilló Makoto al instante y se aferró a su brazo.  
"¿Un apagón?" farfulló incrédulo y sintió como Mako casi clavaba sus uñas en su hombro. "Aunque creo que fui yo..."  
"¿Hum?"  
"Toqué un botón del control."  
Hubo un segundo de silencio. "R-Rin, vuelve a encender las luces por favor."  
Antes de suspirar por lo gallina que era, decidió tocar el botón de nuevo. Nada pasó, y no estaba seguro de si había tocado el correcto siendo que no podía ver nada en esa oscuridad. Probo con todos, uno por uno, pero ninguno pareció servir.  
"Tch, no hay caso"  
"D-Debe ser un interruptor manual, verdad?" murmuró el castaño. "Lo vi en la pared"  
Rin amagó a levantarse del sofá y el agarre de Mako lo detuvo. Se removió con la mayor amabilidad posible. "Suéltame! voy a buscarlo okay, o sino solo abriré la puerta"  
Él cedió lentamente. "...Okay."  
La tarea de caminar con cuidado y tocar la pared para hallar un interruptor fue estúpido e inútil. "No lo encuentro, maldición... voy a abrir la puerta." Aunque bueno, estaba un poco desorientado.  
"Creo que lo encontré" exclamó el otro desde algún lugar.  
"¿Huh? ¿En que momento te levantast-?" Hubo un clic y un pequeño rayo de luz dio en sus ojos.  
El espetó un "fuck' en algún momento mientras intentaba ajustar su visión.  
_-Gatito. Encontré un gatito.- _la voz robótica de Usagi sonó en el medio del cuarto, y luego quedó un silencio.  
Rin sintió un cosquilleo en su columna y se tensó en el acto. "¿Uh?" La habitación seguía tan oscura como antes y se desconcertó un poco. Elevó las manos a los costados intentando encontrar alguna superficie. "¿Makoto?"  
"E-Estoy aquí" replicó luego de un momento. No se escuchaba muy lejos.  
"¿Que demonios tocaste?" Un cosquilleo pasó por su cabeza y elevó su mano por reflejo.  
"C-Creo que me tropecé y caí al sofá de nuevo..." murmuró, con un tono extraño.  
"¿Eh? ¿No tienes el control por ahí.?" Era todo profunda oscuridad, tan negro que dudaba si tenia sus parpados abiertos o no. Sintió algo posarse sobre su cuello y gruñó. "¿Que...?" Cuando tocó, en vez de encontrar su piel, palpó algo firme y algo frio. La forma curvaba todo su cuello, rodeándolo. "¿Un...?"  
"¡'A-Ah! ¡aquí está!" Hubo un clic y de pronto las luces se encendieron. Eran del televisor, y bañaron la habitación completa. Rin estaba de pie en el medio, la misma distancia entre el televisor -a sus espaldas- y el sofá enfrente, donde Mako estaba sentado. Pestañeó para ajustarse por un momento, pero la luz del televisor era tan rosada que era difícil distinguir. Aún seguía con la mano sobre su cuello, notando la textura de un collar de cuero sobre él.  
_-¡Todo ese potencial...!-_ exclamó una voz de repente en los parlantes. Era la voz de una adolescente, chillona. _-¡Admiren la belleza...! ¡la magnificencia...! - _Una pequeña y baja canción de campanas sonó y luego se detuvo. _-Neko-nya!-_  
"A-Ah-" Mako estaba con sus ojos abiertos, casi como ido. Estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que abrió su boca. "Gatito."  
"¿Huh?" Rin giró su cabeza y miró hacía atrás, y halló algo revoloteando. Le costó un momento asimilar que era algo que provenía de la parte baja de su espalda. _"C-C-Cola..."_ farfulló, incrédulo, mientras esta se balanceaba de un lado a otro. "¿Q-Qué...?" Inconscientemente posó sus manos sobre su cabeza, y para su terror, había más ahí. Palpó dos triángulos peludos que le dieron cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Unas orejas que se curvaban un poco al escuchar sonidos.  
El televisor se apagó, dejando menos luz, pero las del techo rosado aún mantenían una penumbra.  
Sintió tanto como el cólera y la vergüenza subían por su rostro y lo teñía de rojo mientras intentaba comprobar que no se había convertido en gato completamente. Cuando elevó su ojos, halló la mirada de Mako sobre él, con una sonrisa enorme y ojos blandos.  
"M-Makoto-"  
Él soltó una risita y se puso de pie. "Usagi-san, gracias" Rin no encontró la voluntad para moverse y de repente era apretujado en un abrazo. Soltó un jadeo, sorprendido, e intentó abrir su boca. El abrazo del castaño era suave, cálido, y Rin no veía momento para separarse. Estaba demasiado perplejo para hacerlo, de seguro.  
"¿N-No vas a soltarme? Esto es ridículo..."  
Mako se separó de él, pero solo lo suficiente para ver su rostro, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.  
Sus verdes parecían más brillantes con la luz rosada del cuarto y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. El pelirrojo tensó su mandíbula cuando sintió el color subirse a su rostro. Notó sus orejas felinas agacharse. "¿Q-Qué me miras tanto? Se que es extraño pero intenté quitármelo y no pude..." Desvió la mirada, molesto por no poder hablar claramente. Un aroma de jazmines invadía el cuarto.  
"¿No?" murmuró Makoto de repente y llevó uno de sus manos a su oreja de gatito.  
"¡Hmm~!"  
El cuerpo de Rin tembló por completo cuando sus dedos lo tocaron y cerró sus parpados, avergonzado. Esperaba que él no hubiera oído ese sonido de su garganta. Pero para su mala suerte, el ojiverde continuó pasando sus dígitos por la punta, con el vello rojizo, suave, brillante. Cada vez que lo hacia, bajando hasta donde su órgano tenia una pequeña esquina descubierta, Rin ahogaba un suspiro. Mako lo tenía abrazado con la otra mano, haciendo círculos en su coxis. Aunque hubiera querido, Rin no pudo moverse para nada. Solo se encontró apoyando sus puños sobre el torso del más alto, haciendo una leve presión.  
"Hmm...a-ah nya~"  
Se quedó helado y su rostro se enrojeció. ¿Acababa de _maullar_? Huh... "D-Dejame!" Rin salió de su momento de falta de fuerza y atinó a estirarse un poco en el abrazo.  
Makoto rió. "Eres tan lindo, Rin~ eres un gatito adorable."  
Estaba un poco mareado. "I-Idiota... ¿¡que estas diciendo...!?" Volvió a subir su mirada y dejó de luchar. Esos ojos verde eran oscuros, un bosque al anochecer.  
Primero fueron unos besos superficiales sobre sus mejillas, bajando por su mandíbula y la linea de su cuello. Los labios del castaño eran tibios, suaves, pero empezaron a quemar cuando abrió su boca un poco y empezó a humedecerlo.  
Sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, y sentía que en cualquier momento caería, entonces apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, mientras giraba su cabeza para que Mako tuviera un mejor acceso a su cuello y hombro. Su camiseta era de cuello ancho, así que la ropa no molestaba mucho en el camino de besos y lamidas del más alto.  
Rin mordió su labio, fuerte, intentando reprimir sus jadeos cuando su espina dorsal recibía electricidad por las cosas que le hacía.  
"R-Rin..." la voz ronca de Makoto aceleró sus latidos y se aferró mas fuerte de su espalda, grande y fornida. Sus uñas cortas se clavaron en la tela cuando su risa suave acarició su oído.  
'¿De...de que te ríes?' farfulló Rin y aunque quería sonar enojado su tono era risueño, dulce.  
Cuando se detuvo, el ojiverde lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que se enderece. "Q-Que?"  
Sin oponer suficiente resistencia, el pelirrojo cayó, recostado sobre el sofá de terciopelo. Sintió como su cola luchó por espacio y rodeó el costado de su cadera. Se golpeó la cabeza al caer, y hubiera largado insultos si Mako no hubiera sido tan rápido en ponerse encima suyo.  
_Woah._  
Él tomó sus muñecas, atrapándola a los costados de su cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa. No importaba lo que estuviera haciendo, por más dudoso que fuera o remotamente malo u incorrecto, su sonrisa era la misma, brillante, dulce, como si fuera lo más inocente sobre la tierra. Rin quedó atrapado en ella, y fue su momento de descuido. Besó la vena latente de su muñeca con esos mismos labios rosados y el aire cálido de la respiración erizó su piel.  
Si hubiera tenido tiempo, se hubiera preguntado que DEMONIOS estaba haciendo Makoto, o por que su rostro lucia como bendecido por los dioses (mas de lo normal) o por que se sentía ridículamente caliente debajo suyo o que eran esa cola y orejas en su cuerpo.  
Pero no había posibilidades ni chances, mucho menos cuando el castaño probó con sus labios la punta de ese pequeño triangulo sobre su cabeza. Rin se encorvó violentamente, como si se hubiera electrocutado y su corazón estuvo a punto de escapar de su boca. Los segundos consecuentes fueron de placer, uno que dejó su visión borrosa por momentos.  
Antes de que pudiera asimilar nada más, Mako se inclinó y beso la esquina de su boca, en un gesto mas afable que burlón, como otros hubieran pensado al recibirlo. Pero él no era así, y Rin simplemente lo sabia, fuera lo que fuera que hubiera poseído a Makoto en ese momento, no cambiaría al Makoto que conocía tanto. Sus estúpidos análisis sentimentales se congelaron en el instante que el castaño llevó su mano a su abdomen, levantando su camiseta negra. Rin reprimió un jadeo en el fondo de su garganta y llevó las manos a su rostro. Hubo un momento (que él no pudo distinguir) en el que todas sus dudas se desvanecieron, y simplemente se entregó a lo que sentía.  
Sin mencionar que estaba empezando a vibrar con un sonido similar a un ronroneo que lo volvía loco, todo lo demás era... aceptable.  
Los dígitos de Mako trazaron fuego sobre su pelvis y encontró su miembro firme con esos mismos. Rin mordió el dorso de su mano tan fuerte que se lastimó, y sin duda no le prestó la más mínima atención al sabor metálico en su lengua. Estaba más concentrado en el más alto masturbandolo, sin duda.  
Unos constantes temblores sacudían sus piernas mientras sucumbía a la presión de su puño sobre su piel, caliente y dura. Sin embargo, cuando pensó que esto no podía ser mas pervertido, encontró esos ojos verdes fijos en sus carmín, y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Makoto entornó sus ojos y una pequeña nube de vapor salió de su boca al exhalar. Él pasó su pulgar por la punta y, oh fuck, si que se sentía bien. Mucho mejor que hacerlo uno mismo. A pesar de no conocer el cuerpo ajeno,no tenia ningún problema en tocarlo en el lugar exacto que lo hacia temblar, y pronto su excitación empezó a construirse con una base de irritación. Porque él no podía ser el único sintiendo esto.  
Mako pareció haber sido tomado de sorpresa cuando notó la mano de Rin intentando abrir el cierre de sus pantalones. El calor en las mejillas de ambos era intenso pero no había nada que los estuviera deteniendo.  
Rin deseó haber podido grabar en su mente por siempre el rostro del maldito y -proclamado inocente- Makoto Tachibana cuando tomó la erección en su mano y le dio un tirón, directo y fuerte que podría haberlo hecho perder el control ahí. mismo. Su dulce recompensa fue, ademas de esa, la voz sollozante del castaño que se coló por sus ya tan enrojecidas orejas (tanto las felinas como las originales...) y respiró una esencia a cereza que provino de su aliento. Todo era extraño, y mas bien ninguno de ellos dos lo pensó en lo absoluto. Mako elevó su mano luego de un rato, y Rin creyó que lo detendría, pero él solo apoyó sus dígitos en sus nudillos antes de proceder a volver a tocarlo. Era un poco complicado, friccionarse los dos a la vez, aunque la sensación valía el 100% de cualquier esfuerzo.  
"Ah...-Ah-Makoto-"  
Podía sentir un impulso caliente creciendo en su pecho y bajar por su torso, dándole cosquillas y puntadas a la vez.  
"Espera-" La voz del ojiverde ronca y fuerte de pronto lo desequilibro y tuvo que aferrarse del sofá al soltarlo. Estaba tan cerca, pensó con decepción.  
Hasta que Mako tomó sus rodillas y las elevó un poco. "O-Oi!" alcanzó a decir, y luego ya el mayor estaba entre sus piernas. Iba a preguntar que demonios hacia, pero sus dudas fueron respondidas con el temblor que le provocó al tocarse sus puntas.  
Makoto dejó escapar un gemido sugerente mientras friccionaba sus miembros lento, hundiéndose en la sensación cálida. Rin ya no podía tomarlo, su respiración era tan profunda que lo lastimaba

y de la cintura para abajo no sentía más que terrible placer.  
Él llevó su mano a ambos cuando notó que el castaño no aceleraba el ritmo, ya sea por inseguridad, distracción, o simplemente estar disfrutando todo de esa forma. Pero Rin no le era suficiente con esa mierda. Cuando sus dedos tocaron los de Mako, él retiró su mano gradualmente como si supiera de que se trataba su intención. El resultado fue, más que satisfactorio, pues apenas incrementó el pace, las caderas d Mako empezaron a empujar para moverse dentro de su mano, en un acto muy obsceno. Los dos dejaron salir sollozos hasta que sus pulmones se lo impedían y casi al final solo abrían su boca para tomar una bocanada violenta. Lo que Rin no esperaba -o tal vez, había olvidado- era que el castaño iría a tocar sus apéndices extra otra vez. Mientras daba estocada dentro de su puño, combinando el roce con el liquido que salia de sus miembros, Mako usó una de sus manos libres para acariciar su oreja felina, y la otra para darle un tirón (tal vez un poco mas fuerte de lo que esperaba de Makoto) en su cola, haciendo el cuerpo de Rin temblar de pies a cabeza. "¡A-Ah!"  
El trigueño sonrió, de esas curvas completamente desubicadas en el contexto, tan ridículamente adorables, e hizo que Rin se viniera en el acto, dejando salir un sonido desvergonzado de sus labios. No se dio cuenta que había enredado sus tobillos en las piernas de Makoto con tal fuerza que le era imposible moverse un poco más, pero él no pareció preocuparse por eso. Incluso después de haber tenido su orgasmo, menos que menos le importaba que su abdomen estuviera mojado de su propio semen al igual que sus dedos, los que aún seguían aferrados en Makoto y en él. El castaño parecía estar cerca, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto ayudarlo a acabar. A medida que adaptaba un ritmo mas rápido, tomando su cola y acariciando sus orejas con una suavidad risueña, el rostro de Mako iba tiñiendose de rojo, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente y mechones de cabello castaño se pegaban en su piel.  
"Hmm...a-hnn...!"  
El cuerpo del chico de Iwatobi cayó sobre él tan pronto alcanzó su cúspide, y hundió su rostro en su hombro, intentando recuperar la respiración. Rin veía algo borroso, o de seguro era esa terrible luz rosa que provenía del techo la que lo empeoraba. Era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, sin embargo.  
Sus manos (y una un poco pegajosa), algo temblorosas se aferraron de su gran espalda mientras compartían un abrazo con liquido tibio en sus abdómenes. Era como un estado de alcoholismo o hipnotismo, porque ninguno de los dos en verdad se molestaba en siquiera moverse.  
Eventualmente, sin embargo, recordarían la promesa con los demás.  
"Demonios," farfulló entre dientes mientras limpiaba su cuerpo con un pañuelo descartable que habían hallado debajo de la mesa. "Tenemos que volver, rápido!"  
Makoto lo estaba imitando, pero un poco más calmado. Él lucia como alguien que recién despertaba de cincuenta horas de sueño. "...Rin."  
Se puso los pantalones y chasqueó su lengua a medio camino. "¿Que?"  
"¿Vas a salir así?"  
Makoto podría haberse referido a muchas cosas. Primero, podría haberse referido a su rostro enrojecido o ese resplandor post-orgasmo que su cuerpo obviamente irradiaba de calor, o podía estarse refiriendo a su ropa desordenada, o su camiseta negra mojada exactamente al final de su abdomen. Podían ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no era lo que quería. Mako bajó el dedo con el que lo señaló tímidamente tan rápido como Rin entendió su mensaje. El televisor apagado tenia una buena función y era de ser un espejo oscuro. Él pudo apreciar claramente sus orejas felinas, esos dos órganos extra sobre su cabello, erguidas como poseídas, y también esa cola agitándose detrás de su trasero.  
¿Habría alguna forma de arrancárselos con sus propias manos?  
"Mejor usaré un gorro," murmuró mientras ocultaba su cola dentro de su holgado traje de baño. Sin un análisis muy extensivo, podría engañar a cualquiera.  
Había uno en su cuarto, así que lo mejor seria regresar rápido, antes de que el grupo decidiera hacer su regreso anticipado por la ausencia del chico tiburón y el capitán de Iwatobi.  
"Ah, Rin! esperame!" Mako se levantó bruscamente cuando vio al pelirrojo dirigirse a la puerta. Antes de cruzar, el castaño tomó su mano, enredando sus dedos en los de él. Cuando el pelirrojo levantó su mirada para preguntarle 'que mierda se creía que estaba haciendo' encontró esa maldita sonrisa y su voz "las orejas te quedan bien, Rin"  
Nadie sabia donde terminaba su rubor y donde comenzaba su cabello.  
Luego de un manotazo y unos cuantos insultos, lo soltó y decidió reanudar la caminata, sin siquiera esperar a que Makoto se alineé con él.  
"Ah-"  
Rin puso sus ojos en blanco. "¿Que te pasa ahora?"  
"Ya no están"  
Debajo de la luz del sol, intenso, brillante y definitivamente no rosa, sus orejas y cola felinas ya no existían y Rin palpó para definitivamente asegurarse. Suspiraron de alivio al unisono.  
"Vamos"  
Raro.

-x-

_**A/N: **_

_..._

_Juro que no me descontrole porque mi otp es makorin._

_..._


End file.
